


Luna Makes A Messy Mistake

by Gothdresser



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Chicks with dicks, Diapers, F/F, Futanari, Pantypoop, Scat, Shemale, Soiling, Spanking, facemessing, facesitting, fear wetting, girl cock, pooping, small penis humiliation, sph, underwear trading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothdresser/pseuds/Gothdresser
Summary: Elise is having a lot of potty troubles and Luna decides she needs to be taught a lesson, but forgets whos younger sister she’s dealing with~





	Luna Makes A Messy Mistake

Despite how long she had lived there, the Nohrian castle was still full of twists and turns Elise could never get used to, especially when her stomach was full of twists and turns right now. She ignored her earlier needs for the bathroom, electing to play around with other girls and sell flowers, but an urgency hit her not long after she returned home, and the bathroom was a maze away. Doing her best to avoid going near her siblings’ room out of fear of attracting their interest, Elise had managed to get herself lost in the worst possible circumstance. Wetting herself was one thing, but something else was just begging to ruin her panties at that moment, and she definitely couldn’t have another accident.  


Elise passed corner after corner, door after door, searching for the right one, when something seemed familiar. Taking a right instead of the left she was going to make otherwise, Elise found herself right down the hall from the bathroom, but a rumble in her stomach told her it was too late. Her body wouldn’t respond to her, and the only things that moved in that moment was a waterfall of urine erupting from the front of her panties, and a semi-solid mass snaking its way out of her ass and right into the back of her panties. The warm waste was pressed against her butt by her panties and Elise might have cried if this hadn’t been a commonplace occurrence recently.  


Resigned to having lost control, Elise felt tears start to flow down her face and began to stalk back to her room for a change of underwear, when a very loud, “Ewww, what stinks?!” came from behind her and she was frozen was again. Elise knew all too well who that voice belonged to, as she had been the one who had previously caught Elise having accidents a few times before. Slowly turning her head back, Elise was greet by the sight of the twin-tailed, redhead retained of her sister, Luna. “Oh, of course that smell would have to be little miss potty-pants. I don’t even need to see your panties to know how bad it was, like geez. Did you even listen to what I said last time I caught your mushy tush in the act?”  


Elise knew all too well of the threats made by Luna during their last encounter, when Elise was having diarrhea not too long ago and found herself just a little too far away from a toilet. “I’m sorry, I was trying to make it, but at least the bathroom is right there.”  


“Yeah, it’s right there, and you made a mess of yourself right here. I told you what would happen, and I’ll be making sure you’ll never be far away from the toilet ever again.” Taking Elise by the ear, Luna pulled Elise all the way to her personal room, not listening to her complaints about pain or her messy panties, even if they were loud enough to possibly attract the attention of someone nearby.  


In her room, Luna russelled around at the back of her closet before pulling out a small, orange-and-purple package. “Okay, I managed to snag a pack of these not too long ago after your last accident. I figured it was better safe than sorry, especially since I just knew you were gonna shit yourself again. Now take off your dress and soiled panties, and lie down on your back.” Following the commands, Elise stripped of everything but her bra, revealing a somewhat small penis for her size, and layed down on her back, while Luna revealed the contents of the package: Diapers.  


“You… You're not really going to put that on me, right? It was only an accident, I didn’t mean to.”  


“Oh, I am, because just making you wear a diaper won’t mean much, I’ve got to make sure you really learn your lesson.” Before even finishing her sentence, she was already putting the diaper on Elise, with surprisingly no resistance. Finishing the tapes, Luna stood up and towered over Elise before pulling her back to her feet. She dragged Elise by the wrist this time to a nearby chair, sitting in it and forcing Elise over her knees, in prime spanking position. “If I’ve learned anything from my lady, it’s that a lot can be learned from the palm of a hand.”  


Any objections from Elise were off the table because the first spank came fast and hard, taking her so off-guard that she felt both a spurt of pee and a small yelp leak out, along with a few tears slipping down her cheeks. By the second one, she understood that she needed to clench as hard as she could, lest any more come out, but it only did so much as the third spank hit her and a fair bit more came out, enough to be noticed. “Ugh, this is supposed to be a lesson on not peeing yourself, you little pissbaby. Just because of that, I’m adding another 25 spanks, got it? Now get ready for number four.”  


Raising her hand in the air, Luna was surprised this time to feel it get grabbed. “Hey, what do you th-” Just a single look at who’s hand it was filled Luna with dread. Standing behind her was none other than her master herself, Camilla.  


“Oh dear, I had heard the cries of a young girl and my motherly instincts screamed at me to hurry over here, but this is what I find? My precious little sister bent over the knee of my retainer?” She had entered the room without a sound, but now every click of her heels resounded in the room as Camilla walked around Luna and helped Elise out of her lap. The latter cowered close to her older sister, hugging her waist as Camilla softly petted her hair to calm her down. “Not only did you raise a hand against my sister, but you put her in a diaper too. The only one around here that's allowed to do that is ME.”  


Of all the people who could have come in, it was just Luna’s luck that it was Camilla. Even worse, it was one of the worst positions to be caught in. “L-l-lady Camilla! I was… I was..”  


“‘I was’ what? Punishing my sister and making her cry? Not bothering to properly clean up her accident?” Her pointed finger drew attention to the dress and soiled pair of panties just sitting on the floor. “Oh, or maybe you were putting a diaper on her and making her wet herself without consulting me first? Did I miss anything?” Luna had stood over Elise before, but the way how Camilla towered over her here was a completely different, more chilling experience.  
With herself in a corner, Luna could do little more than answer with just, “N-no, Lady Camilla.” She felt her whole body shivering from Camilla’s icy stare, one that truly explained why she was one of, if not the most, feared people in the Nohrian army.  


Camilla quietly tsk’d in response to Luna saying nothing more. “It seems like you were trying to teach poor Elise a lesson, but I supposed you need to learn one too. Hmmmmm…” One hand on the back on the back of Elise’s head to hold her tight, Camilla glanced around the room, as if to gain a little inspiration. “Well, I have half a mind to make you wear the poopy panties you left on the floor and did nothing about, but I may have a better idea.” Glancing down, Camilla warmly smiled at her little sister. “Oh, Elise, won’t you be a doll and help me teach my naughty retainer what happens when she misbehaves?”  


Elise looked between Luna and Camilla for a few moments, the former shaking her head in dread, while the latter held a kind smile with a cruel look in her eyes. Even without what Luna had previously done, Elise’s choice was still more than obvious. Returning her sister’s smile, Elise asked, “What do you need, big sis?”  


“Wonderful”, Camilla giggled, as she got down on one knee to be on Elise’s eye level. “I’m just going to make sure you properly use that diaper, okay? I know you had a little accident not too long ago, but, when I tell you to, I want you to pack your pampers as much as possible. Can you do that for me, darling?” Although she knew she had Elise under her control, Camilla put on puppy-dog eyes anyway.  


“Of course, Camilla, I’ll try my best for you.”  


“Good, good. Just wait a moment while I get everything ready~” Done with Elise for the time being, Camilla turned back to look at the redhead gripping the seat of her chair. “I suppose I should be gracious enough to give you a decision too. Would you like to lie down on the floor right now, or would you rather I make you lie down on the floor? Tik tok, time’s counting down~”  


It only her took a second to process the words before Luna moved to lying on her back on the ground. “Good girl, I’m glad I didn’t have to play dirty… yet.” Motioning Elise to follow her, Camilla took one step over Luna’s body before lowering herself on the redhead’s hips, and holding her arms down around her waist. “Now, Elise, I want you to do the same, but on her face instead, facing me.”  


“Like this, sis?” Pinned and unable to resist it, Luna felt the underwear crinkle onto her face, the light smell of piss from it haunting her nose. She was caught between a rock and a hard place, as Elise trapped her head and Camilla held her arms and straddled her hips.  


“Just perfect, Elise~! Go ahead and fill that diaper of yours, and I’ll clean it up real soon for you.”  


“Yes, Camilla, but are you sure I should do this? Even if she was a meanie, this seems a little much…”  


“Don’t worry about her one bit, dear. She took misbehaved, so she deserves to be punished appropriately, and then some. Now get to filling, Elise~”  


“Yes, Camilla.” Doing her best to follow her sister’s wishes, the loli strained to mess herself, a few grunts coming out of her. It almost seemed like Elise was having some stage fright, before her eyes grew wide and she was now powerless to what was happening. All of her pushing added up, and a large mound of shit poured out of her rear, filling her diaper and covering Luna’s face quite well.  


Below her, Luna couldn’t see much besides Elise’s diaper at first, but a few times she felt the plastic push a tiny bit against her face before retracting again. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, her view grew darker as she realized Elise actually managed to start messing her diaper, and messing it a whole ton. The first thing she noticed was the weight pressing down on her face, the little girl adding to it by the way she was sitting and shifting around, as if trying to get comfortable in her soiled diaper. Not long after, the warmth and smell of it started to ride on Luna’s nerves. She more than likely could have endured either alone, but the combination made her feel as if she was sick with a feel, every breath almost completely just the stench produced by the girl above her. Finally, Luna had enough and began to struggle as much as she could to escape the weight of the sisters on top of her.  


Watching the redhead futilely squirm, her twin-tails flopping around a little, filled Camilla with a sadistic joy, but she didn’t want her victim to pass out before the real fun started. “I think she’s had enough Elise, you can get off of her now.” The second Elise lifted her messy butt off of Luna, the latter’s head burst upward with a loud gasp for air, then settling back to the floor, breathing fast and hard at being allowed anything other than the stink of the diaper. Unable to speak, all Luna could do was stare at Camilla, wounded but not yet broken by the experience.  


“My my, even after that, you look like you haven’t fully learned your punishment yet, but don’t worry. I always know how to fix that~” Dismounting from Luna, she lifted the tired girl up and tossed her on the bed, stripping her while she was too exhausted to fight back. Leaving the underwear for last, Camilla slowly slid it off, before she burst out laughing. “Oh gods, I’ve seen it quite the few times since you’ve been in my care, but I’ll never get over seeing your shrimp dick.” She motioned Elise over, just for the latter to put her hands over her mouth in surprise. “We both know yours isn’t the biggest, Elise, but have you ever seen one so small?”  


“Oh, wow! It’s so tiny, Camilla. Does… does that even count as a penis?”  


“I’m not sure, dear, but what I do know is that you can now understand why Luna acts the way she does. I’d be a bratty tsundere myself if I was a strong contender for smallest cock in the army.” Camilla gave it a small flick to watch Luna shudder, before turning her attention back to what she was doing. “Now, Elise, if you would be so kind as to take your diaper off, I’ll make sure those cute little cheeks of your are all clean, and you’ll even get to wear Luna’s panties too. With what I have planned, she won’t be needing them for a while. Right, Luna?” Just a single look from Camilla made the half-naked girl visibly tense up.  


“You really mean it, sis? I thought I was gonna be in diapers for a while because of earlier.” With that, Elise squatted down and undid the tapes of her diaper, letting it hit the floor as she stood back up and turned around, her butt on full display. Camilla went ahead with the change, cleaning the little girl’s rear with wet-wipes, while keeping an eye on Luna in case of any funny business. Free of yuckiness, she slid the Luna’s panties snugly onto Elise’s bum.  


“Run along now, Elise. I have to continue the punishment, and there’s some stuff I’d rather you not see, okay?” Although hesitant for a moment over what her sister said, the blonde girl thought better than to question it and quickly left the room, finally leaving Camilla alone with Luna. The former right away went to picking up the used diaper from the ground, pinching the two waistbands. “Well well, it’s so full that I have to wonder what we’ve been feeding her. It’s a shame you can’t mess this much, Luna, but seeing you in a diaper this packed would be such an adorable sight. I guess there’s nothing left to do but put this one on you then, can’t let such a nice, poopy diaper go to waste, after all~”  


The moment she heard those words, Luna’s reaction was to scramble back away from Camilla, but she wasn’t fast enough as one of her feet got caught in the woman’s strong grip. “Oh, what’s this? Tsk tsk tsk, you know what I do to naughty babies that try to run away, don’t you, Luna? You definitely just worsened your punishment, but I’m feeling just merciful enough to give you a choice.” Camilla licked her lips at seeing the fearful anticipation in the girl’s eyes. “Either you let me put this diaper on you and we go through with your punishment, or I go get some rope to tie you up and you’ll suffer something much worse that I was considering doing.” Even without speaking, Camilla got her answer from Luna relaxing into a resigned posture, no longer kicking or trying to break out of the grip. “Good girl. Let me just slip this under you, get the tapes on, and done! Wow, don’t you look so cute in that messy diaper? Your face will probably be even cuter though after I’m done slapping your soiled rear.”  


The feeling of someone else’s shit pressing against her rear disgusted her to know end, but that was disrupted as Luna was pulled off the bed by Camilla and straight over her knee. She didn’t even have time to prepare herself when the first swat rang out with a wet smacking noise, and any objections she tried to make were swiftly interrupted with more spanking again and again. Each whap just smushed Elise’s mess against Luna’s butt, and they kept coming even after the tears began to flow down her face.  


Exhausted after what felt like getting spanked forever by Camilla, Luna was losing her strength and slump over in her lap. “Oh dear, what’s this? Already tuckered out after only a little spanking? I guess that’s enough since it seems you’ve learned your lesson about running away, and now onto the next one.” It was almost like Luna weighed nothing with how easily Camilla was able to lift her, and she was softly laid on the floor as Camilla removed the clothes on her lower half. Waving her panties around on one finger, she let them fly away before mounting Luna in a familiar position, yet the latter noticeably realized the difference from earlier. “Ehehehe, looks like my little surprise got found out~” Luna knew that calling it ‘little’ was a massive understatement, and it certainly was compared to her. There were rumors in the army of Camilla being bigger than most, but she wasn’t prepared for something that size, nevermind the fact that it was growing even larger as she felt it harden against the front of her diaper. “Ooooh, it’s a rarity for it to get this hard, guess all that foreplay wasn’t for nothing then. Now, Luna darling, I’m gonna give you a chance to make it all up to me for how naughty you were today.” The offer piqued her interest, but she was still wary from earlier. “I want to have a little fun, but Elise’s soiled diaper is a tad lacking, so I want you to go potty in it for me while I grind against it, and you won’t have to leave this room in that soiled diaper like I was planning.”  


Luna thought she was finally going to get out of this horrid situation, but the second the offer was made, her response was: “No.” A flat-out and plain refusal, as she hated being in the diaper in the first place, but the thought of relieving herself in it was condemnable. She thought the rejection would get through to Camilla and this would be over, yet she didn’t quite expect the response she was given.  


Camilla was laughing, and it took her a few minutes to calm down enough to speak. “What a delightful joke, Luna. To think you’d choose the wrong answer when you didn’t really even have a choice in the first place. Oh, but if you’re not going to mess yourself willingly, I wonder what I’ll have to do to fix that.” Sliding up from the pinned girl’s crotch to her chest, Camilla’s large, erect dick twitched a few inches above Luna’s face, and it lowered slowly as she spoke. “Hmmm, if only there was something I could do to loosen your anus up a bit, then you’d just mess yourself like the little baby that you are.” The purple-haired beauty was was just stroking her chin as her penis rested on Luna’s face, the tip with a hint of pre-cum that threatened to drip down. “Oh, how could I forget! It was right in my face all along, or rather in yours. My cock would be the perfect weapon against you and your tight ass. I can just imagine it now: Using those lovely handles you call twin-tails to ram my cock in and out of your ass, making your pathetic dick squirt in under a minute while I keep enjoying myself, taking my time to loosen your butthole just right until you can’t control it anymore, and ending as my cum and and your shit erupts into your diaper, with you permanently needing them and begging for more of my cock.”  


A sadistic grin was plastered on her face as she got lost in her fantasy and was rubbing her erection against Luna’s face, but the light sound of a certain something brought her back to her attention. She looked confused at first, but her smile slowly returned as she realized what the hissing currently happening was. “My my, Luna, I wanted to loosen your ass, but it seems I loosened something else instead.” Reaching back, she groped Luna’s crotch, moving her hand up and down it while the redhead whimpered pitifully with her tears mixing with the pre-cum that had dripped on her face. “Still, it wasn’t exactly what I wanted, so I assume I’ll have to personally teach you what I want to happen~”  


It didn’t take long for Camilla to flip around, and replace her penis on Luna’s face with her purple-panties-adorned butt, snuggling it right against her mouth and nose. “Watch carefully, Luna, and listen and smell it too. This will be a very important demonstration, and you won’t like the consequences if you fail my test after this. Now, let’s begin~!” Not a moment later and Luna felt more than just the air of a wet fart hit her face, a forewarning of the storm to come. She couldn’t see much past Camilla’s large ass, but she heard the upset rumbling of the latter’s stomach and something in the panties poked against her. It was just a couple of nudges at first, but a slowly-building mass grew in the panties, gaining speed until the messy underwear was covering the lower half of her face, and threatening to cover the rest with how fast it was burgeoning. The warmth of it weighed down on her, and it had now consumed her face so much that all she could see was the brown mess staining the royal purple panties. Even as she lost her sight and her smell was dominated by the mess pressing up against her nose, Luna could still hear the crackling as more and more was unloaded into the panties, but she was saved when some giggling signaled the end of the messing.  


“Oopsies, I guess I needed the bathroom more than I thought I did. Hope you didn’t mind, dear, as it was a good learning experience. Now, all that soiling rubbed me in the right places and I want you to show me what you grasped from my panties.” With the large mass lifted off of her, Luna breathed fresh air for the first time since the lesson started, and couldn’t help gasping for more as Camilla returned to her previous position at the former’s crotch, dick tenting the front of her ruined underwear. “Be a good girl now, mama’s been itching to have her fun, and it’s either you mess while I grind, or I take you from behind until I’m satisfied. What do you say, Luna?”  


“Y-yes, Camilla.”  


“Sorry, that won’t be enough this time. Properly address me, and tell me exactly what you’re going to do.”  


“Yes, M-Mistress Camilla. I-I… I’m going to be a good girl and f-fill my diaper for you while you grind against it. Are you satisfied?” She couldn’t tell if it was the embarrassment of talking about it or fear of what she was being forced to do, but Luna was shaking like a leaf the entire time she spoke, yet Camilla acted like nothing was wrong.  


“Awww, how cute. I’m so glad you understand your position, so start messing. Now.” Nervousness filled her as Luna felt Camilla begin rubbing her dick against the bulging rear of her diaper, and it took a bit of grunting before the nerves emptied right out into her diaper. Only a little was solid at first, it quickly turned liquidy and Luna was loading the diaper with diarrhea before she knew it. Tears streamed down her face as it just kept coming out of her, but it seemed that Camilla was thoroughly enjoying the mess as Luna could saw the dampening front of her panties as she humped the diaper. As if right on cue, Camilla confirmed her suspicion with, “Oooooh, keeping filling it, this is the best time I’ve had in ages. I think… I think… I’m going to-!” Camilla couldn’t even get out the last word as her body shook with an orgasm, her thin panties provided no insulation as cum rocketed through the material and coated Luna from her crotch all the way up to her face with it. Luna was shocked to feel the stickiness splash onto her face, but more so when Camilla excused it with just, “Guess I made a different kind of oopsies in my panties~”  


Easily recovered from her climax, Camilla finally lifted her and her sagging panties off of Luna and moved to grab the nearby bag of diapers. “Maybe I should have worn a diaper instead, but it looks like you enjoyed getting a little something on you instead of me just spraying it in some padding.” With two diapers in hand and more wet wipes, she kneeled down between Luna’s legs. “Speaking of, for being such a good girl, I’ll change you into a fresh, clean diaper, and I’ll even put one on myself so you’re not alone. You better enjoy that fluffiness too, because I’m not sure a little girl who shits herself deserves to wear panties, let alone use the potty at all. Now, let me pop these tapes off and give you your first diaper change, which certainly won’t the last one for a looooooong time~”


End file.
